Matrix addressed emissive display devices utilize a matrix or array of emissive display elements or pixels which are individually controllable to display an image. Matrix addressed emissive display devices include, for example, light emitting diode (LED) displays, field effect displays (FEDs), and plasma displays. A common type of matrix addressed emissive display device is an LED display device utilizing organic light emitting diodes.
Decay of the emissive elements of emissive display devices occurs with usage. In particular, matrix emissive display devices which are used to continuously or frequently display static images will experience decay of the emissive elements more rapidly. Static images will be retained on matrix type emissive display devices in time, due to luminance decay of the emissive elements.
While techniques such as line translation have been used to slow the decay of emissive elements in cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices which display static images such as vertical or horizontal lines, techniques for slowing or preventing the decay of emissive elements in matrix addressed emissive display devices have been generally unavailable. Therefore, a method for extending the life of emissive display elements in matrix addressed emissive display devices would be a significant improvement in the art.